conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Fort Travis, Kings
| translit_lang1_type2 = | translit_lang1_info2 = | settlement_type = and | image_skyline = Fort Travis.jpg | image_alt = | image_caption = From top clockwise: Cattle Drive Row in Downtown Fort Travis at night, the Crosby Convention Center, the University of Fort Travis Bell Tower, the Kern River Oil Field, and stores along Spartans Drive in the Fort Travis Stockyard District | image_flag = Flag of Fort Travis.svg | flag_link = | image_seal = Seal of Fort Travis.svg | seal_link = | seal_alt = | image_shield = | shield_alt = | shield_link = | nickname = Fotra, Cowtown, T-Town, The Golden City | motto = "Nothing is Beyond Our Reach" | image_map = Locator map of Fort Travis, Kings.svg | map_alt = | map_caption = Location of Fort Travis in Kings | pushpin_map = | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = | latd = |latm = |lats = |latNS = | longd = |longm = |longs = |longEW = | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = inline,title | coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type1 = | subdivision_name1 = Kingdom of Sierra | subdivision_type2 = Country | subdivision_name2 = Sierra | subdivision_type3 = Province | subdivision_name3 = Kings | subdivision_type4 = Counties | subdivision_name4 = Elliot, Fronatt, Walker, Washer (seat) | subdivision_type5 = Barony | subdivision_name5 = Crosby | established_title = Foundation | established_date = August 28, 1860 | established_title1 = Incorporation | established_date1 = February 20, 1878 | founder = Thomas Baker | government_type = | seat_type = Body | seat = Fort Travis City Council | government_footnotes = | leader_party = R | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Jamie Adado-Lentz | leader_title1 = Baron | leader_name1 = Lord Damien, 4th Baron of Crosby | unit_pref = | area_footnotes = | area_total_sq_mi = 219.507 | area_land_sq_mi = 214.847 | area_water_sq_mi = 4.66 | area_water_percent = 2.12 | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_ft = 404 | population_footnotes = | population_total = 534,029 | population_as_of = 2010 | population_density_km2 = | population_density_sq_mi= 2432 | population_demonym = Travistas | population_note = | timezone1 = Pacific Standard Time | utc_offset1 = -8 | timezone1_DST = Pacific Daylight Time | utc_offset1_DST = -7 | postal_code_type = ZIP codes | postal_code = 93220, 93241, 93301–93309, 93311–93314, 93263, 93380–93390, 93399 | area_code_type = Call codes | area_code = 601 and 805 | iso_code = | website = forttravis.gc.ks | blank_name = | blank_info = | blank1_name = | blank1_info = | blank2_name = | blank2_info = | footnotes = }}Fort Travis is the largest city in Kings and the thirteenth largest city in Sierra. The city is located in the region of the Kings' Panhandle and covers nearly 220 square miles of land, transversing across four counties: Elliot, Fronatt, Walker, and Washer, of which it is the county seat. According to the K.S. Royal Bureau of Census, Fort Travis had a population of 534,029. Due to its relative isolation and distance from Porciúncula, it is seldom considered a part of the Greater Porciúncula but is included in the most definitions for the Southwest Corridor. It has been called the "northernmost city" of the Southwest Corridor and the "southernmost city" of the Styxie due to its location between these two major Sierran regions. It is the largest city in Sierra that is the largest in its own home province, but not its capital. The Fort Travis metropolitan area is the third largest inland metropolitan area in Sierra that lacks any navigable connections to the sea, after and . The city was originally started off as an agricultural town by the name of Mosquito Valley. The settlement grew during the , and was the site of early miners and ranchers. The city played a pivotal role during the Sierran Civil War. It was the closest major settlement under Republican control to Porciúncula. The site of the instrumental Folly at Tejon Pass was located approximately 42 miles due south of Fort Travis. As one of the last cities to fall to the Republicans, it was also the first major settlement to be liberated by the Monarchists. After the war, Fort Travis experienced rapid economic growth thanks to the advent of railroads and refrigerated carts. The construction of this railroad network and new technology allowed the city to transport its meat and other products across the continent. Its cattle and meatpacking industries became the largest of its kind west of the at the time. The discovery of oil in the region in the early 20th-century, and the wartime economy during both world wars further accelerated Fort Travis' growth. In the late 20th century and early 21st century, the city underwent significant suburban development. Fort Travis' long-term economic strength has been attributed to its location as it is the hub where many major railroad lines and highways converge. Today, It is one of the fastest-growing cities in the country, as the presence of high-tech companies, energy and utility companies, the Sierran military, and education centers have become the primary economic contributors to Fort Travis and its vicinity. Other industries include aerospace, food processing, mining, logistics, and manufacturing. Legacy of its ranching past continues to be seen through its architecture, culture, cuisine, and music. Immigration from southern Anglo-America, particularly from Brazoria, has given the city a distinctly " ern" influence. Its beef industry is internationally renowned, and is known for its dry-style (no sauce) steaks and briskets. The endemic Spanish Kern cattle breed is an iconic symbol of the city and surrounding region. History Early history 1777–1821 1821–1823 1823–1848 California Republic 1848–1858 Kingdom of Sierra 1858–present }} Prior to European exploration and settlement, archeological evidence suggests that there was an established Amerindian presence in southern for at least several thousand years. The chief Amerindian group in the area were the , a -speaking ethnic group that consisted of numerous of tribes and subgroups. Like most Sierran Amerindian societies, the Yokuts lived as hunters and gatherers, with their diet largely subsisting off of , , , , , . Although the Spaniards did visit the region in 1776, with the expedition of Spanish missionary , the Amerindians and outsiders did not interact until after the . Despite this fact, it did not prevent the Spanish administrators from nonetheless claiming the region for the Spanish Crown in 1769. After Mexico gained its independence, Mexican citizens began settling in the region, taking advantage of the vast expanses of land and the Mexican government's generous land grants system. They brought with them the traditions of the , and with them, cattle and horses. Initial settlement was disastrous however, as the land was mostly tule reed-laden s that harbored -carrying mosquitos. The region was susceptible to flooding caused by annual wintertime rainfall. The source of the flooding originated from the nearby , which drains from the . Due to long periods of stagnant water in swamp-like conditions,the region was a breeding ground for malaria-carrying mosquitos. This malaria situation was problematic for the settlers, causing widespread death. The area most prone to flooding is what is now downtown Fort Travis, which would be intermittently flooded and replenished from the seasonal rains. The area was nicknamed "Mosquito Valley", while the Fort Travis area was known as "The Island of Death", as it was the site of settlement where townspeople evaded submersion, but nonetheless died from the malaria or starvation. While the Fort Travis area acquired a negative reputation, a small population of about 2,000 persisted, well into the time of the Mexican-American War, when the California Republic gained its independence from Mexico. Under the Republic, Mosquito Valley was administratively placed in the state of Central Valley. In 1848, following the , thousands of settlers and prospectors from Anglo-America, and then the world arrived to the San Joaquin Valley in large droves. In 1849, gold was discovered at the nearby , which spurred Anglo-American settlement in "Mosquito Valley" and the so-called "Island of Death". The preferred method of settlement in the Valley was log cabins. Besides mining, the predominant forms of economic activity in the region included farming and animal husbandry, the latter of which would come to define the development of Fort Travis and surrounding areas. In the years preceding Sierra's foundation in 1858, the marshlands gradually turned into arable farmlands as workers (mostly of Chinese and Han descent) drained the wetlands utilizing an elaborate irrigation system with various drainage canals The increased availability in land triggered an even greater surge in economic development and population growth for Fort Travis. In 1867, the province of Kings was form by partition of Central Valley and the Gold Coast, with Fort Travis in the former Central Valley section that became part of this new province. By 1868, the region had reached a population of 45,000, one of the highest figures in the country at the time. Enough land had dried out, which left behind fertile grasslands which supported large grazing populations of livestock. The early opportune period was marked with frenzied land claiming and ownership. Land barons utilized their royal grants by diversifying their property with ranches and high-yielding crops. Chinese and Han workers laid down the Mid-Sierran Railway, which was the first railroad to transverse the Fort Travis area, and the first train arrived to Fort Travis on June 11, 1873. Sierran Civil War In 1874, the Sierran Civil War broke out in the Styxie, which led to a republican-led rebellion within Fort Travis itself. The town fell under total Republican control by mid-April 1874 and the new regime captured and imprisoned the local gentry. During the first two years of the war, Fort Travis represented the closest Republican-held settlement to the Kingdom, as it was only about 116 miles away from Porciúncula. The and Peninsular Ranges were the only geographical barriers protecting either side from one another, and was the principal reason the civil war was prolonged to the extent that it was. The town was liberated on May 11, 1875, nearly two weeks after the Folly at Tejon Pass, which halted Republican advance into the heart of the Kingdom. The Monarchist victory devastated Republican troops, who were forced to retreat back to Fort Travis, which had been under occupation for nearly a year. After the Monarchist victory in the Battle of Mosquito Valley, the town was liberated and its residents welcomed to the Monarchist forces. During Republican occupation, men were forcefully conscripted into the army while the gentry were imprisoned or even executed for their connections with the monarchy. As the Republicans retreated, they burned down the townspeople's crops in an effort to stall Monarchist movements northward. The fires induced by the Republicans damaged nearly a third of the town's total crops and nearly destroyed the town itself. The town of Mosquito Valley was renamed "Fort Travis" in honor of General Travis Peters, who liberated the city and retired there after the war ended. Post-war During the 1880s, Sierra as a nation, experienced the technological advances and economic growth brought about from the . National development of a transcontinental railroad network and telegram poles revolutionized trade for both Sierra and Fort Travis. The invention of refrigerated trains enabled shipping perishables such as beef and produce to farther locations across Anglo-America. Extension of the Mid-Sierran Railway and new additional paths benefited the city. Fort Travis became the center location for s, where cattle were sold and traded at the Fort Travis Stockyards. After cattle was sold to distributors, the cattle were slaughtered, cut, packaged, and then shipped to other cities. Its connections between San Francisco, Bernheim, and Porciúncula proved especially important, as it was able to transport goods to these three regional markets. Fort Travis suffered from high rates of crime and violence due to its rapid growth. Racially-motivated violence and riots were common, which were primarily instigated by the town's whites against non-whites, particularly Asians. Shootings, lootings, fist fightings, and other civil unrest became a daily occurrence in some parts of town, which troubled city officials and the gentry class. The city gained a reputation for its crime, leading Sierran politicians including Kings Senator James Kearney to call it "Satan's very own wicked vat of bile". By 1883, the crime had become almost ignorable to the point where citizens voted for Marshal C. J. Greensworth to solve the problem. Under his protection, he mobilized a quasi-legal police force of Sierran Civil War and War of Contingency veterans in rounding up criminals and jailing them. He also sent his men to protect vulnerable cattle drive routes to provide extra security to the cowboys and ranchers. Although his actions were often extrajudicial, they were welcomed by the city's citizens and crime rates dropped drastically thereafter. In the 1890s, the city experienced an influx of Asian and Creole immigrants, which complicated an already terse relationship between the whites and the non-whites. Fort Travis was a hotbed for cultural republicanism and the city aligned itself strongly with the Democratic-Republicans. The Democratic-Republicans in Fort Travis backed segregationist policies and fiercely defended Kings' laws. As a result, Hapas, who were the progeny of interracial marriages, were viewed with suspicion and were sometimes denied residency based on these laws. In 1892, Kings officially outlawed gambling, which led to a citywide crackdown on illicit gambling activities held in saloons, bars, and parlors. This legislation was meant with protest by business leaders, who felt that it unfairly targeted legitimate businesses who had held high-standard operations. Additionally, the Kings Legislature required barb fencing for all ranches and introduced zoning requirements, thus putting an end to the practice for the city's beef industry. Fort Travis' rampant crime and social issues inspired a homegrown movement of progressive citizens. Various reformists organized together to pushing towards new legislation that would improve living conditions in the city and reduce corruption. The election of Mayor Jon Wesley in 1896 was considered a great Progressive victory as Wesley vowed to "cast the Devil out" of town. He started a campaign and forcefully closed down the town's drinking establishments, which were seen as the source of much of the city's crimes and woes. In addition, Wesley extended peace with the city's minorities, and aligned himself with the city press in exposing the corruption of his predecessors and their allies. Early 19th century who settled in Fort Travis during the Great Depression.]] The city underwent significant changes during the Sierran Cultural Revolution. Rice cultivation became a new industry and racial relations between the whites, Asians, and Hapas (and to a lesser extent, other non-whites) cooled, while technology continued to outpace the expansion of the city. The installation of telephone lines, electricity, and modern sewage system dramatically improved quality of life. Sanitation reforms caused less frequent cholera and dysentery outbreaks, and the construction of the Harena General Hospital, one of Sierra's first full-time hospitals with the latest technology of its time, allowed the city to handle its rapidly growing population. The city also underwent a transformative beautification process, as gas-lit streetlights were erected and stone paths were paved. Numerous parks and gardens also emerged, in an effort to attract Sierra's burgeoning middle class and wealthy to the city. The discovery of oil in the region also boosted interest for people in search of employment opportunities. The neighboring town of Oildale was founded, and brought over 8,000 jobs for incomers. During In 1921, Parliament approved a $57 million budget (in 2017 dollars) to build a Royal Army installation near Fort Travis in order to increase its defensive capabilities and relieve training stress from other existing bases. When the installation was completed, it was officially christened as the Camp Kroger Training Facility, and was tasked with training Army recruits, units, and other personnel for combat in desert environments. In addition, the military installation featured military research facilities used to test out new military equipment and technology. Although the brought tremendous economic hardship for much of Sierra and the rest of Anglo-America, Fort Travis fared relatively well as its two main industries: agriculture and oil production, continued to thrive. Its vitality in the midst of high unemployment and stunted growth attracted tens of thousands of migrants from all across the continent. When the hit large parts of Brazoria and Dixie, it triggered a massive emigration movement of farmers, agricultural workers, and their families to Sierra in search of work. These people were colloquially referred to as "Okies" by Sierran locals and formed a significant component to Fort Travis' agricultural workforce prior to World War II. The Okies faced resistance from the locals as the newcomers were viewed as uncouth, violent, and uneducated compared to the recently revolutionized Sierrans. Contemporary and modern era After the wartime economy during , Fort Travis continued to experience appreciable growth in its local market. Cheap housing and property values attracted tens of thousands of returning military veterans, and the city became a regional center for science and technology. The Kern Agricultural College (later renamed to the University of Fort Travis) conducted on-field research at Fort Travis farms and ranches, providing extensive development to modern agricultural studies and practices. The city rapidly transformed in size, nearly tripling by 1960s, through numerous annexation campaigns, and suburban real estate extending beyond the original city limits of Fort Travis. In the 1980s however, a combination of the housing market crash, falling oil prices, and high expenditures contributed to a long-term economic downturn that resulted in the city filing Sierra's largest municipal in 1993 with over $11 million in debt. As part of a controversial restructuring plan, the city agreed to cut funding for its pensions and healthcare, and sell most of its public utilities to private companies. The city eventually recovered and experienced an economic revival during the early 2000s as the city pursued an ambitious program to reinvent itself as a city of science, technology, and art. The Downtown area underwent renovations, with widened roads, spacious parks, and newer buildings which replaced old, decaying infrastructure. It also improved its transportation services to reflect its shifting, growing demographics. Geography Fort Travis is located in the north-central region of Kings. It sits at the horseshoe-shaped southernmost end of the known as the . The city is sometimes considered the southernmost city of the Styxie, a cultural region which spans much of the .The southern tip of the lies just to the east of Fort Travis where the begins. The Kern River Valley region in Kings is bounded by the to the west, the to the south, and the Sierra Nevada to the east. The city is situated on historic wetlands, which were drained during the late 19th-century, and as a result, the land is some of the most fertile areas in the entire Kingdom. Prior to the development of the city's irrigation system, the area was subject to frequent flooding. To the northeast is the at the foot of , a minor mountain range of the Sierra Nevada. To the south of the city limits is the slopes of the Tehachapi Mountains, which rises up to a mile vertically just before the Kings–Gold Coast border. The runs nearby to the west within the Temblor Range. The city spans across four separate counties, each of which have their own distinct local government, services, and facilities. Of the four, Washer County comprises the most of the city's total area, encompassing approximately two-thirds of the city. Fort Travis is also the county seat of this county, while the other three counties: Elliot, Fronatt, and Walker, mainly comprise of Fort Travis' suburban and rural neighborhoods, and have their own county seats elsewhere. Cityscape Residents of Fort Travis generally refer to the city by regions, organized by cardinal and ordinal directions (North Fort Travis, Northeast Fort Travis, East Fort Travis etc.). Much of Downtown Fort Travis in South Fort Travis is built along a rigid grid planning. This arrangement is the result of a surveyed land system of s that were each divided into thirty-six sections of one square miles similarly arranged to those found in Teutonica and parts of the United Commonwealth. Various neighborhoods and districts received their name based on the most prominent building within the particular township or the noble family that lived there. Others received their names from the former communities that were annexed by Fort Travis, such as Stockdale or Old Town Kern. Climate Fort Travis features a ( : BWh) characterized with long, hot, dry summers, and brief, cool, wet winters. On average, the city receives as much as 191 days of sunshine, making it one of the sunniest in Anglo-America. The city's falls are long and mild, while its springs are warm, suitable for the diverse number of crops the city grows. Despite its climate, the city is able to maintain its lush vegetation due to its advanced irrigation system and the hydrology of the Kern River Valley. Historically, Fort Travis was once partially or completely submerged underwater, and remained a marshland until the 19th century as settlers drained its water sources. Since the city only sees an average of six inches of precipitation each year, Fort Travis, like much of the rest of Central Valley communities and farms, relies on melted snowpack flowing from the Sierra Nevada. The Sierra Nevada is replenished every winter and begins melting during the early spring, providing millions of tonnes of water for the region and the Kingdom. Generally, summer days can reach significantly high temperatures. On average, the city experiences 191 days a year where the afternoon high exceeds 90 °F (32.2 °C) and 33 afternoons above 100 °F (37.8 °C). In a given year, July is often the hottest month of the year, with temperatures subsiding by late October. Heat waves, which typically strike during the mid and late summers, can also occur during the early fall season, especially between September and early October. By contrast, winters are relatively mild, with frost and fog occasionally occurring during the early mornings. The local is also fairly common, which reduces visibility exceptionally, elevating dangerous road conditions. The high probability of the Tule fog forming has traditionally been placed between November 1 and March 31. Snow is extremely rare in the Kern River Valley floor, although it has occurred at least once every 20 to 30 years. The raining season usually begins around mid-October, peaks on February, before ending by early May. Precipitation is reliant on the annual s that travel across Sierra when the high-pressure shifts southward towards the equator, allowing rain systems to develop over the region. Air quality is a serious issue in Fort Travis and its surrounding vicinity. It was ranked the most polluted city in Sierra in terms of both short-term and long-term particle pollution. Its high-intensity traffic volume, heavy industry production, and geography are all contributors to the severe pollution. Its location between three large mountain ranges and an annual high-pressure system allows air pollutants to remain over the city for extended times throughout the year. In addition, it is one of the most ozone-polluted cities in Anglo-America. Demographics }} | left = 0 1em 1em 0 | #default = 0 0 1em 1em }};" |- ! colspan="3" class="navbox-title" style="font-size: 110%; background:#ccccff;" | } |- style="font-size: 95%;" ! style="border-bottom: 1px solid black; padding: 1px; width: }|off|30%|20%}};" | Year ! style="border-bottom: 1px solid black; padding: 1px;" | Pop. ! style="border-bottom: 1px solid black; padding: 1px;" | %± |- |'1860'|| 22,520 || – |- |'1870'|| 48,271 || 114.35% |- |'1890'|| 53,996 || 11.81% |- |'1900'|| 67,869 || 25.69% |- |'1910'|| 74,080 || 9.15% |- |colspan="3"| |- |'1920'|| 80,354 || 8.47% |- |'1930'|| 77,181 || –3.95% |- |'1940'|| 89,702 || 16.22% |- |'1950'|| 137,291 || 53.05% |- |'1960'|| 179,563 || 30.79% |- |colspan="3"| |- |'1970'|| 221,001 || 23.08% |- |'1980'|| 345,283 || 56.23% |- |'1990'|| 389,444 || 12.79% |- |'2000'|| 450,707 || 15.73% |- |'2010'|| 534,029 || 18.49% |- |colspan="3"| |- |''2016|| 566,704 || 6.31% |- ! style="border-bottom: 1px solid black; padding: 1px;"| ! style="border-bottom: 1px solid black; padding: 1px;"| ! style="border-bottom: 1px solid black; padding: 1px;"| |- | colspan="3" | |} The 2010 K.S. Royal Bureau of Census reported a population of 534,029 for Fort Travis, with a population density of 2,432 people per square mile (939 km ). The racial makeup of Fort Travis was 308,668 (56.8%) White, 71,559 (13.4%) Asian, 45,392 (8.5%) Black, 14,418 (2.7%) Amerindian, 79,570 (14.9%) from other races, and 92,387 (17.3%) from two or more races. Hispanics or Latinos of any race were 150,062 persons (28.1%). Creoles of any race were 5,874 persons (1.1%). Non-Hispanic Whites were 30.3% of the population in 2010, compared to 60.3% in 1980. The census reported that 528,688 (99.0% of the population) lived in households, 3,204 (0.6%) lived in non-institutionalized group quarters, and 2,136 (0.4%) were institutionalized. There were 171,910 households, of which 78,562 (45.7%) had children under the age of 18 living with them, 90,768 (52.8%) were living together, 24,411 (14.2%) had a female householder with no husband present, and 9,453 (5.5%) had a male householder with no wife present. There were 13,580 (7.9%) , and 1,547 (0.9%) . About 31,459 households (18.3%) were made up of individuals, and 10,314 (6.0%) had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 3.10. There were 129,276 (75.2% of all households) families; the average family size was 3.59. The population was distributed as 161,810 (30.3%) under the age of 18, 66,219 (12.4%) aged 18 to 24, 151,130 (28.3%) aged 25 to 44, 117,486 (22.0%) aged 44 to 64, and 37,384 (7.0%) who were 65 years of age or older. For every 100 females, there were 96.2 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 93.1 males. There were 181,291 housing units at an average density of 737.15 per square mile (1,909.20 km ), of which 84,481 (48.6%) were owner-occupied, and 93,183 (51.4%) were occupied by renters. The houseowner vacancy rate was 2.7%; the renter vacancy rate was 6.5%. About 324,155 (60.7% of the population) lived in owner-occupied housing units and 204,533 (38.3%) lived in rental housing units. Economy Fort Travis' economy historically rested on two pillars: ranching and oil. Its growth has largely been attributed to its location on multiple rail lines and proximity to some of the country's largest and most productive farms and ranches. By the 20th century, it was one of Anglo-America's leading producers in beef and the advent of the allowed the city to project more of its exports further. The discovery of oil in the region during the 1920s further diversified the city's economy and provided significant, sustained economic development. Fort Travis became the center of Sierra and Western Anglo-America's petroleum industry, and was crucial during . The economic boom encouraged thousands to move to Fort Travis, and attracted investment from throughout the country. Although petroleum was also found in Sierra (including the Greater Porciúncula Area), in Fort Travis, the industry has remained a viable and significant to the economy in contrast to other regional oil industries where they have faded and form only a fraction of their economies as oil reserves depleted. As of 2010, Fort Travis produces over 80,000 barrels of oil per day in addition to 33.6 million gallons of water from its oil fields. After World War II, Fort Travis' economy diversified as its cheap real estate spurred the development of telecommunications and information technology in the region. The University of Fort Travis cultivated the city's commitment towards education and technology, and a talented workforce that undertook the city's emergent enterprises and start-up firms. The Fort Travis metropolitan area remains a significant telecommunications hub, and is home to over 3,200 companies including Cabrillo Technologies, Bench & Steer, Heartwell Enterprises, Western Gas, Palmer Systems, Bixby & Co., Fortra, Ceres Communications, Linker, Harvey Kapp, Tokki, and Media Corporation. It also houses the corporate headquarters for a number of international companies including KernCo Refreshments, Spooky's, and Zeus Restaurants. During the 1980s, as the economy slowed down, development slowed down, especially in the downtown area as the housing market crashed. The fall of oil prices due to the global also contributed to Fort Travis' decline during these years, and thousands of jobs in the manufacturing industry were lost and outsourced to other countries or provinces. The city acquired over $11 million in municipal debt and in 1993, it filed for , filing the largest municipal bankruptcy in Sierran history at the time. The bankruptcy required intervention from the federal and provincial government to ensure the city could enter into a sustainable, adequate adjusting plan. Fort Travis made controversial cuts to its city pension and health care programs, and privatized its electricity, water, and sewage services as part of the restructuring agreement with its bondholders. Since the early 2000s, the city has experienced an economic and infrastructural revival after it was able to regain stronger creditworthiness from its debt repayments. Old commercial buildings were renovated as new ones were constructed, and rising property values attracted many investors back to the city and its suburbs. Fort Travis started an ambitious program to promote itself as a city of science, technology, and the arts, and entered a partnership pathways program with the University of Fort Travis to ensure its community college students could transfer into the campus more easily. The construction of new freeways to connect the large area spurred more residential and retail development. Many corporations have now established a presence in the city through local businesses, offices, and workforce, contributing to the growing economy. Top employers According to the Fort Travis Chamber of Commerce's 2016 release of its Comprehensive Annual Financial Report, the top employers in the city were: Culture Fort Travis' history as a major trade destination at the intersections of the industrial Southwest Corridor and the agrarian-based Styxie has produced a distinctly frontier Western culture. Due to its midway position between the two culturally distinct regions, it has often been called the southernmost city of the Styxie and the northernmost city of the Southwest Corridor, though it is not included in the latter's official definitions. The majority of its residents are descendants of Anglo-Americans who immigrated to Sierra during the early and mid-20th century, especially during the , from northern Brazoria and western Shenandoah. Legacy of the city's development as a cattle ranching society has continued on present-day Fort Travis, which promotes itself as the Sierran "Cow Town". The city has a modern, cosmopolitan culture, and has a rapidly growing and diversifying international community. About 25% of the city's population were born outside Sierra, with two-thirds of them hailing from Latin American countries. The city has had a long history of Spanish and Mexican influences, which has been present since the city's origins. Aspects of Mexican culture can be seen through the city architecture, cuisine, law, and music. The city holds one of the largest Cinco de Mayo and Dio de Los Muertos celebrations in the country each year, drawing tens of thousands of spectators and visitors. Other major annual events include the Bull-A-Thon, a three-day festival held every August, celebrating the city's past with rodeo competitions, steak cook-offs, and a large done all in the Historic Stockyards District. Arts and sciences During Fort Travis' economic revival in the 2000s, the city government invested millions in renovating the Downtown Area and promoting the local art community. The Harena Hall of World Art showcases over 2,400 paintings and sculptures from Europe, Asia, and Africa across four millennia, and houses several significant artifacts including the Cursed Stone, a 32.9 carat diamond imported from the United Kingdom in 1962. Other notable facilities include the Michael Stevens Museum of Natural Science, the George Miller Contemporary Art Museum, the Ian Carter Center for Performing Arts, and The Klein Theater. The Fort Travis Institute of Art, owned and managed by the University of Fort Travis, opened in 2007 and features over 10 galleries with a rotating collection of Sierran and Anglo-American artwork. It also exhibits over 15 acres of botanical gardens, ponds and flowering plants, with bronze and marble statues of important Anglo-American figures in the world of art, literature, science, and theater. The Institute is free for admission and was funded in part by an endowment granted by Parliament to highlight and celebrate artistic diversity and history in Sierra and beyond. Cuisine The city's cuisine reflects its history as a ranching town, which is renowned for its world-class barbecue. The cuisine's influences come mainly from Italian, German, Irish, and Anglo-American cuisines. It has been described as simple and minimalist in presentation and ingredients, compared to other Sierran regional cuisines, but rich in taste according to gastronomists. Unlike most Anglo-American barbecues, Fort Travis-style barbecue lacks any sauce and is generally prepared with minimal spices and rubs. Local popular dishes include steak and fries, chicken fingers, the Crosby sandwich, Fort Travis-style pizza, and steamed hams. In recent years, local chefs and restaurants have begun experimenting with newer and fresher ingredients, incorporating a variety of vegetables, fruits, and spices to dishes, reflecting the city's shift towards a more diverse landscape and national culinary trends. Music Attractions Government The city of Fort Travis operates under a government and holds citywide elections every two years. As a , the framework and operations of the government are described in the Fort Travis City Charter, which consists of 10 articles and 6 addendums. The current version was adopted in June 24, 1978. There are six members in Fort Travis Council and each are elected by district alongside the mayor, who is elected at-large. The mayor is the head of government and is responsible for chairing all board meetings, leading the Council, and representing the city during ceremonial occasions. Aside from the mayor's exclusive responsibilities, the mayor participates and votes as a regular member of the board. The current Mayor of Fort Travis is Jamie Adado-Lentz ®, who assumed office on April 4, 2016. The council is empowered through the City Charter to pass municipal ordinances, resolutions, and regulations, to appoint officials in the civil bureaucracy, to approve the city budget, and to carry out other administrative actions. The city manager, who is appointed by the Council, is responsible for the daily administration and management of city operations. In addition, the city government is composed of several departments and agencies, including the Fort Travis Police Department, the Fort Travis Fire Department, the Department of Health and Human Services, the Department of Public Works, and the Department of Public Utilities. Crime and public safety Federal, provincial, local, and CAS representation Courts Federal facilities Elections and politics Education Public schools Private schools Colleges and universities There are a number of institutions of higher education in Fort Travis: *Fort Travis Community College (FTCC), a community college system consisting of three affiliated campuses (Central, Oilville, and South) *Kern University, a private university founded in 1956 *Sierra National University, Fort Travis (SNU Fort Travis), a public research university affiliated with the Sierra National University system founded in 1978 *University of Fort Travis, a large private research university that was originally founded as the Kern Agricultural College founded in 1949 Sports Sites of interest Media Transportation Highways Air Rail Public transit Notable people Sister cities * , Korea (2002) * , (1996) * , (2008) * , (1983) * , (2001) * , (1985) * , (1997) See also *Styxie *List of largest cities in Sierra |Northeast = '' |East = |Southeast = |South = |Southwest = |West = |Northwest = }} Category:Kingdom of Sierra Category:Kings Category:Fort Travis, Kings Category:Cities of Sierra